


The Wizard Queen

by Harder_Zaddy



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harder_Zaddy/pseuds/Harder_Zaddy
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

3rd person POV  
\- 15 years earlier two babies were crying outside of an orphanage in the middle of a storm when sister lily heard them and brought them inside to warm them up and wonder why someone would leave two babies out in the middle of a storm. when the priest father oris came in to check on what happened he saw the infants and saw that one was a girl and one a boy . the girl was named asta and the boy yuno had a pendant with a cross in it " oh wow what beautiful children " the father said as he got closer to asta who in return kicked him in the nose landing him with a bloody nose " OUCH that was one heck of a kick for a baby " sister lily just sat there and giggled at him " well welcome asta and yuno " she said   
𝑃𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑒𝑛𝑡 𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒 ~   
Asta was probably one of if not the prettiest girls in hage village and every male in the village wanted to marry her but their problem was she was already engaged to her boyfriend yuno . They were a power couple, both extremely talented with magic. yuno with wind magic. And asta with elemental , spacial , and anti-magic . they also were always together , THEY EVEN SLEPT TOGETHER. so everyone knew they didn't have a chance with either yuno or asta since they were practically a package deal . BUT this takes place about a day before asta and yuno go to get their grimoires . 

Asta pov ~   
" YUNO CAN YOU BELIEVE IT ?! WERE GETTING OUR GRIMOIRES TOMORROW AND ILL BE ONE STEP CLOSER TO BEING THE WIZARD QUEEN!" I yelled at yuno while i was sitting on him " yes asta i can believe it you've been reminding me for the last 2 weeks " my beloved responded " and i'll have you know i'll be the wizard king my dear." " nu uh ill be wizard queen and you'll be my husband " i shot back " more like i'll be wizard king and you'll be my wife " he responded " GO TO SLEEP ITS LIKE 10 O CLOCK AT NIGHT " nash yelled to the both of us " fine. " yuno and i responded at the same time which caused us to look at each other and giggle " SHUT UP PLEASE " nash continued to yell " OKAY GEEZ NASH" i yelled while getting off of yuno and laying beside him " goodnight my beloved " i whisper into his ear " goodnight my love " he whispers back as we slowly fell asleep


	2. Chapter 2

Asta Pov ~

then next day when i woke up and yuno was right beside me looking at me " how * yawn* how long ago did you wake up ?" i asked him " hm probably 30 minutes ago" he responded " why didn't you wake me " i asked " you just looked so tired . i just couldn't wake you. and your extremely cute when you are sleeping " "DO YOU REALIZE HOW CREEPY YOU SOUND YUNO " nash yelled at him " aw stop it nash i think it's cute" i said while nuzzling into yuno's chest " alright lovebirds get up, aren't y'all getting your grimoires in about and hour ?" father said with that i shot up and looked yuno dead in the eyes " cmon we need to get ready "i said getting off of him " alright little rasta " " AH SHIT" i yelled as i fell off the bed onto my head " asta you okay" yuno asked " ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow " " hey asta you gotta look at me " yuno said as he lifted my chin and he saw my teary eyes " oh asta you gotta be more careful " he said wiping my eyes " here let me get one of your dresses" since i was still in his shirt " as soon as your ready we can go okay?" " mhm " i nodded back " here you go " he said as he handed me my dress, i thanked him and took off his shirt and put my dress on. 

~timeskip to when their going to get their grimoires~  
still asta pov

" CMON YUNO " i yelled while trying to drag my 5'10 boyfriend ( asta is still 5'0 but i made yuno tall boy ) out of the orphanage. " why are you in such a hurry little rasta " he asked " one, i want to walk there not use spacial magic. 2, ITS 20 MINUTES FROM HERE AND WE NEED TO GET THERE EARLY " i yelled " alright alright ill hurry up so we can be early" he relpied " thank you " i said sarcastically . " GAH" i gasped as yuno picked me up and put me over his shoulder and continued walking " YUNO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING " i screeched " well you said you wanted to get there faster so i'll carry you " he said all nonchalant " yunoooo" i whined " yes asta? " " please put me down... " " no can do little rasta " " hmph" i pouted 

~ another timeskip to when they arive~   
thirdperson POV 

when asta and yuno arived they were the center of attention  
third person POV  
' yo look at that pretty girl ' ' look how handsome that man is' ' i can sense really strong magic from the both of them' ' bro that girl is soo sexy' 'i know right and her dress makes her look even better' 'ugh what a slut' 'i know right how is she gonna wear a tight ass dress that has slits that go up to her thighs' none of these comments actually bothered asta in all honesty   
Asta POV  
" yuno YUNO LOOK AT ALL THE GRIMOIRES" I yelled while shaking him " asta , ASTA darling please calm down sweetheart " he scolded me " I CANT YUNO" i yelled again bouncing up and down. Then i saw yuno get down close to my ear " behave now asta , or else" he whispered sternly " fine" i said annoyed " WITHOUT the attitude " okaayy" i whined "Stop with the whining asta" he commanded " okay" i said "good" and with that the wizard keeper ( idk wtf to call him so he is the ' wizard keeper' lmao) came in and started the ceremony....


End file.
